Christmas at Hogwarts
by logic-has-no-place-here
Summary: This story originally went up in 2007. It has been taken down and rewritten. Lily and James one shot. Please review, probably needs a beta reader. Might add more to it depending on peoples responses.


A/N: This was my first HP fan fiction it was written and posted way back in 2008. I decided to take it down and tweak it as it had potential but wasn't very well written. Hope you all enjoy it. Anyways I DON'T own harry potter. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fic it would be cannon. Sirius, Remus and Fred wouldn't be dead.

* * *

Christmas at Hogwarts

Lily Evans sat in the library, her green eyes skimming over the herbology textbook she was trying to commit to memory. The book suddenly jerked away from her, looking up she saw James Potter holding said book. Lily was not in the mood for potters antics today, N.E. were coming up and lily was determined to make the most of any time she had to prepare.

"Potter! Give me back my book!" She said standing up so that they were nearly eye to eye.

"Lily flower that's not very nice how about a please?" he replied, waving the book just out of Lily's reach.

"James Potter give me back my book _please_."

"Okay I'll give it back." He paused with a glint in his eye lily had come to recognise as a sign things wouldn't be that simple. "If you can get it."

James held the book out to her then pulled it away as she reached for it. James ran out of the library and into the corridor. Lily chased after him furious at this distraction. The pair got half way down one of the stair cases when it started to move.

Lily started to lose her balance. With one arm James reached out and grabbed Lily around the waist, his other hand still holding the book away from her. The staircase stopped moving and James let go of Lily and tore through the Great Hall. Lily was gaining on him. The ran across the lawns, past the great lake where the giant squid was currently terrorising a first year.

James ran into the broom shed and he flew out with ease lily's text book still in his hand. Without thinking Lily ran into the shed and grabbed the nearest broom, an old and unsteady looking thing with its twigs sticking out every which way.

She took off after James, who was flying near the lake. When he saw her he flew straight up, his quiddich skills evident. Lily began to close the distance between them, she tried to follow him but she wasn't a very good flyer and the next thing she knew she had lost her grip on the broom and was freefalling. James darted down towards her, his face scrunched up in concentration.

"Lily, grab my hand!" James yelled as he flew down just below her and just managed to grab her hand as she plunged to the ground.

"Lily do not let go!" He slowly tried to pull her up on his broom. Reaching over to get a better grip, he overbalanced and was now only holding onto the broom with one hand the other one was holding on to Lily.

"Don't let go." Lily pleaded. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I won't, I swear."

It was the last thing Lily heard before she fainted...

* * *

Lily tried to sit up but her head was spinning, sinking back in to the stiff bed she glanced around. Her vision was blurry but she could make out the shapes of people around her.

"Lily are you okay?" James asked, his voice dripping with worry.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital wing. We, umm, had an accident. I'm so sorry Lily"

Lily tried to remember what had happened, slowly it began to come back to her.

"We both fell." She stated.

Madam Pomfrey entered shooting James a sideways glare. He looked down sheepishly, guilt etched on his features.

The next day Madam Pomfrey let Lily leave the hospital wing. She gathered her things and noticed her herbology book on the sideboard. Shaking her head she gathered it up and headed out to lunch.

"James!" Lily called out as she saw James walking with the marauders as they called themselves. she jogged towards him and he dropped bac from the other boys promising to catch them up in a moment.

"Are you alright?" He asked her the concern clearly marked on his face.

" Yeah, I'm fine, how about you?"

"Mmm."He mumbled.

"I'm sorry" James said suddenly.

"Why?" Lily couldn't think why James was sorry.

"For everything. I, umm.. I acted stupidly. I put you in danger. I'm so sorry I just wanted to spend time with-" James started but Lily put a finger to his lips to silence him. She moved closer and whispered "Thank you."

Tears rolled down Lily's face as she continued "Madam Pomfrey told me everything."

James wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I've got to go."

James knew it was a lie but Lily didn't. He turned and continued walking feeling like he had ruined things with the girl he had loved from afar since third year. He didn't see the sad look on Lily's face as he left.

* * *

Lily sat alone on the cold stone floor of the owlery, Thoughts of James kept flooding her mind. He had put her in danger, but he had saved her and according to Madam Pomfrey, he hadn't left her side when she was in the hospital wing. Last week she thought of him as an arrogant bully. But today she wasn't so sure.


End file.
